


Smiles and Gentle Hands

by yikes_my_face



Series: Nerdkoto and Punksuke [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cafe/Coffee Shop, Cats, Cuddling, Date Night, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just all the fluff guys, Kinda I guess???, M/M, Nerd Makoto, Nerd/Punk AU, Pastel Haruka, Punk Rin, Sass, punk Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snap shot of the life of Makoto and Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Gentle Hands

Makoto looked at the clock, willing the time to move faster. Only five more minutes until his shift at the café was over. He readjusted his glasses and sighed, leaning against the counter. He’d worked at Ever Blue Café for nearly three years now, his best friend Haruka being the owner since it’s opening. It was a small little shop, but it was cozy and warm, the warm smell of coffee and hot chocolate mixing as a perfect blend.

“Makoto, looking at the clock isn’t going to make it go any faster.” Haruka deadpanned, cleaning one of the machines.

Makoto sighed. “I know, but I’m just excited! Sou and I haven’t been out in ages. You would be the same if it were Rin, Haru-chan.”

Haruka’s cheeks turned slightly red. “Drop the –chan.”

Makoto giggled and wiped the counter down. He’d been dating Yamazaki Sousuke for nearly two years, having met when Makoto had been dragged to one of Rin’s gigs at a bar his group preformed at regularly. Sousuke was the guitarist, and sometimes sang too. They were an oddly fitting pair. Sousuke was usually dressed in black, with spiked hair, piercing, and tattoo’s all across his body, whilst Makoto usually preferred plaid shirts, or button downs with a cardigan.

Haruka and Rin were an even stranger pair. Rin was much like Sousuke, with many tattoo’s and piercings, wearing a leather jacket and with sharp teeth. Haruka dressed rather androgynously, usually going for pastel colors that clashed with his quiet personality. Rin was the lead singer in his group, Shark Bait. Haruka and Rin had met at a school event, Nagisa having introduced the two.

The green eyed boy looked up when he heard the door open right as the clock hit five, two people entering. He smiled widely. “Sou!”

Sousuke gave him a small smile. “Hey, Mako. Ready to go?”

Makoto nodded. “Yep! Just give me one second.” He ducked into the back to take off his apron and to grab his jacket. He came back out, waving to Haruka, who was smacking Rin’s hands away from his waist as he tried to work. “We should go before those two get into too much trouble.” He whispered with a smile.

Sousuke chuckled. “I agree.” He wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist, waving a lazy hand as they retreated. “Later, Rin!” he called.

“Later!” Rin called back, distracted with his current battle for cuddles.

Haruka gave Makoto a look. Makoto laughed. “Sorry, Haru-chan. He’s your problem now.”

“O-Oi! And drop the –chan!” Haruka huffed.

“Whatever you say, Haru.” Said Makoto.

The door closed behind them, and Makoto leaned against Sousuke’s shoulder as the walked, a content smile on his face.

Sousuke looked down at him. “What’s that smile for?” he grumbled.

Makoto shrugged. “I’m just happy. It’s been a long time since we’ve gone out.”

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, between Rin hounding me about music and Nanase trying to kill me with a simple look-“

Makoto lightly slapped the back of his boyfriend’s head. “Be nice!”

Sousuke pouted. “That hurt…”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “You’re fine, you big baby.”

“Kiss it better?” Sousuke looked at Makoto with a glint in his eyes.

Makoto rolled his eyes again, but placed a gentle kiss to the back of Sousuke’s hair. “Better?”

“Well would you look at that, it feels all better now!” Sousuke chuckled.

The two had dinner together at a little restaurant they went to on their first date. Much like the café, it was small, but still just as nice. They bantered and talked about their days, gently holding hands. Soon enough, they arrived at their apartment, Sousuke unlocking the door.

“Meow!”

Makoto smiled, looking down at the source of the sound. “Hello to you too, Kaito.” He pet behind the cat’s ears, the creature purring in delight.

Kaito was Makoto’s cat. He’d found him on the street on one cold night, when he was walking home from work. Kaito was only a kitten then, small and terrified. He’d coaxed the small animal out and brought him home, cleaned him up, and gave him some food. Luckily for Sousuke, Kaito seemed not to mind him, only biting him when he was stealing Makoto’s attention.

Once Kaito had been taken care of, Makoto met Sousuke in the bedroom. The older was already on the bed, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, reading a book. Makoto got changed into his pajama’s, crawling into bed next to Sousuke.

He traced light fingers over Sousuke’s tattoo’s, vines, white flowers, and black and red roses crawling up his arms. The design led to his back, where Makoto knew the image of a willow tree was printed. Over Sousuke’s left side of his chest was a small orca swimming with a whale shark.

Sousuke wrapped an arm around Makoto as he read, Makoto resting his head over Sousuke’s heart. He sighed happily, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

Sousuke glanced down at him. “What are you thinking about, babe?”

Makoto smiled. “You.”

Sousuke kissed his forehead. “You sap.”

Makoto giggled. “You love me.”

“That I do.” Sousuke nodded, putting his book aside. He kissed Makoto softly, holding him close. They remained this way for a few moments.

“Meow!”

Makoto and Sousuke laughed a little when Kaito jumped up on the bed, sitting himself right between their faces, dropping a paw on Makoto’s nose.

Makoto shifted that cat down slightly so he was near their chests. “Yes, Kaito, we love you too.”

Kaito let out a satisfied meow before closing his eyes, seeming content. Makoto cuddled back up to Sousuke, who had turned out the light. “Goodnight, Sousuke.”

Sousuke kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Makoto.”

EXTRA:

Rin grinned in victory as his arms wrapped around Haruka’s shoulders. “Got you!”

Haruka pouted. “Rin, I have work to do.”

“Aww, c’mon, don’t be that way Haru!” Rin whined.

“I’ll bite you if you don’t let go.”

“No you wo-OW! _Haru_!”

“Told you so.”

“Fight me.”

“Gladly.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU series I decided to look into! Please, feel free to request a senario in the comments or in my ask box on tumblr! (agender-ocean-prince.tumblr.com)


End file.
